


One Moment

by LamentedLight



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beginning Klaine, Blushing, Cuddling, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Matt Rutherford, M/M, Making Out, Nonverbal Flirting, Shy Matt Rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentedLight/pseuds/LamentedLight
Summary: After graduating high school, Matt Rutherford moves to New York to become a professional dancer.One day, he spots a familiar face on the floor in alleyway, beaten up.Takes place during the events of 5x15





	1. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt spots a familiar face on the ground during New York one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t seen as much fanfics on this ship and I really like it! Bare with me on the updates though, I’ll be really bad trying to update, just a heads up :)

Life became difficult after leaving New Directions, when he left he wasn’t able to keep in contact with anyone, even Mike. His parents weren’t the richest people and his mom got a job from another state. They didn’t have a lot of money so Matt was forced to go even though it meant leaving the New Directions.

If it wasn’t for his scholarship to NYU on football and theatre, Matt wouldn’t be here by now. Even though he is here, he does have trouble when it comes to living standards. His whole apartment is basically one room and has been trying to get auditions left and right to pay for food.

He tried living in dorms but, hated it after the first week and believed his roommate was secretly doing rituals and scared the living hell out of him.

The lack of money explained his horrible sense of clothing that even Mike and Finn would comment on, after Kurt would call him out on it. He took what he can, from hand me downs to Christmas presents. He was grateful he even got any presents in the first place.

During his senior year Matt found a newspaper in his school on the New Directions winning nationals, and immediately went to the computer lab to watch their performance on YouTube.

The look on his face when he wasn’t there when they won Nationals was a mix of sadness but grateful, grateful that they won and that Mr. Schue was able to keep glee club for a while but also sad that he wasn’t there for it when they won nationals.

He missed so many events when he left, and when he graduated he hesitantly thought about returning to Lima. He didn’t know who was in Lima when he graduated. It’d be surprising if Puck was still there.

Scratch that, Puck’s most likely there.

In the end, Matt regrets not visiting, in 2013 he found devastating news on the death of Finn Hudson, 1 week after his funeral, it was all over YouTube on New Direction’s MVP dying. Matt didn’t care who or what killed him, he cared about every moment they had ever since they joined football freshman year.

When he heard the news, Matt used his savings to take a train to Lima and to pay respects to his beloved friend. It was a long moment of silence, waiting for a sign, believing he couldn’t be dead.

“Hey Matt, long time no see.”

Matt hesitantly turned around. That voice was all too familiar, Quinn Fabray, holding red drumsticks on her right hand, her left hand brushing over her shoulder as she slowly walked up to him.

Matt, was quiet his whole life and was basically mute towards the rest of McKinely besides the New Directions. When he moved he was forced to talk, and it annoyed him viciously. Saying more then atleast 10 words was breathtaking and he’d honestly hate doing that. He wasn’t autistic or have something like asthma, he just hated talking.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“We couldn’t contact you Matt, no one could. Don’t blame yourself. We both know that no one could track you after high school.” Quinn softly spoke, as she placed the drumsticks down. Matt made a curious look as he examined the red drumsticks.

“Don’t you remember? Finn loved to play the drums and tried to bring it to every song he had a chance to use it in. Like that KISS performance during Gaga week.”

Matt chuckled when he first remembered the performance. He hated taking the face paint off afterwards since It was so hard to remove. Although he did get a laugh when they stood up to Karaofsky to protect Kurt.

Kurt.

He missed Kurt the most though. Kurt was the love of his life.

Well what could have been the love of his life.

Matt was in the closet and was awfully ashamed of it when he started playing Football Freshman year with Mike. He even made out with Santana once to try and convince himself that he wasn’t gay. And when he moved he stopped caring since no one really payed attention to him at his new school. Then when he moved to New York he didn’t give a flying fuck about it and if a guy would flirt at him, he’d hesitantly flirt back, not verbally of course, which in New York is often a turn on for some people. 

“You should go to Mr. Schue’s memorial for Finn in 2 weeks, unfortunately I can’t go but you should go to, reunite with Mike and Puck.”

Matt smiles at the idea, with saddened eyes, he barely had the money to take a two way trip to Lima, and with school, it’d take another year to get that money back, plus school would’ve been another problem.

“ I can’t, I have midterms.”

“It’s okay, atleast you came to visit his grave.” She checked her watch an uttered a curse word.” I have to go, I’ll see you around Matt.” Quinn smiled before hugging Matt, swiftly going into her car afterwards.

When he moved away everyone threw a surprise goodbye party for him. It was the saddest but also one of the most fun parties ever. He didn’t expect his friends to really care about him to the point they literally created a surprise party for him.

**[4 Years Ago]**

“ Come on Bro, I swear this will be worth it!” Mike exclaimed dragging Matt to his own house.

“I’m leaving tomorrow Mike, you don’t need to push me into my own home to get my bags because the air plane isn’t leaving today.” Matt chuckles as he allowed Mike to drag him to his own home.

“You know we’ve known each other for years and I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk that much before.” Mike muttered as he face planted into the door, not realizing how close he was to the designated area.

Mike took off Matt’s blindfold as he opened the door. “SURPRISE!!” He saw the New Directions all looking happy, food and cake everywhere, Matt’s mouth waters for a split second and Mike noticed the drool coming out.

“Hey Matt, we know your moving and we just wanted to say, thanks for being in glee club with us.” Mercedes spoke, followed by Quinn and Santana hugging Matt.

“Okay guys let’s party!!” Puck exclaimed as he started drinking a bottle of alcohol, which one, Matt didn’t know.

As everyone partied, got drunk and played spin the bottle, Matt slumped against his couch, when he sees Kurt sitting next to him. Avoiding the dreadful game of spin the bottle, knowing too well what horrors it brings.

“Not interested in kissing anyone there?” Kurt asked as he copied Matt’s sitting position.

“Nope, you?”

“Haven’t had my first kiss, it wouldn’t be right, plus they’re all straight and I’m not taking my chances that I might make out with Puckerman.” Kurt made a disgusted face while Matt laughed, he knew all too well that Puck drunk would do that. 

“I’ll miss you dude.” Matt confessed, it was weird that he was the first person to know that, he didn’t even tell Mike or Finn that, he just said that he’s hopeful to see them again.

“I’ll miss you to Matt. Oh! I almost forgot.” Kurt quickly runs to the another room to pick up a wrapped box, normally ones looking like it was one of those Christmas presents at the local mall. 

“ I wanted you to open your present now, instead of opening it when you’re alone. “ Kurt softly spoke, as Matt slowly opens the present, he sees a white blazer with a black top. Matt admired it to the point that he couldn’t even hear Rachel’s obnoxious comments in the background on Finn making out with Brittany during spin the bottle, when he clearly landed on Brittany. Without hesitation he hugged Kurt tightly, a tint of pink on his face in doing so. He was grateful, this was the first decent clothing he’s ever had to really keep, reminding him of his outfits when they performed.

“I figured in your new school you won’t be defined as, the man with horrible fashion but is also a dancer, and this blazer was really expensive, so don’t use it too often.” Kurt smiled as he handed it towards Matt. He held his right hand on the bottom of the blazer, and his left hand at the hanger that was supporting the clothing, brushing against Kurt’s hand.

Kurt’s face was pure pink when they didn’t let go, and when they did, he excused himself and went home since he didn’t want to be involved in anything alcoholic.

“You don’t need to walk me out Matt, I’m sure I can handle walking a few feet, and please don’t walk me home, I’d hate for you to miss your own goodbye party for me.”

Matt smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt and brought him to a hug.

“I’m, really gonna miss you.” Matt lets go afterwards, and Kurt pauses for a moment, as he cups Matt’s face and bumps their foreheads together. 

“We’ll see each other again, I know we will.” Kurt let go and smiled, before walking away from the house, back home.

Matt gave a simple wave when he left, and that was the last time he saw him.

_________

**[Present]**

Matt brushed that memory off his head, it’s been years, there was no way he was gonna see them again since they all graduated. He hasn’t visited in years, he planned to after high school but knew that at the very most he’d pretty much only see Artie and Tina, since everyone else was a sophomore when they joined Glee club.

He took his coat and and went out to the New York streets at night, he had a thing for the city that never sleeps, to see the most interesting and unique types of people that he’d come across. Mostly because it reminded him of the outcasts at McKinley from New Directions, From Rachel Berry the talented and annoying to Tina with the stutter, to Kurt Hummel the closeted one that everyone knew was gay. He wasn’t looking for replacements, but it was nice to see New Yorkers with that similar charm.

When he reached an alleyway, he spotted a motionless boy on the ground. Matt slowly took out his phone to call for a ambulance as he slowly walked towards the man, mostly because he’s worried he may get jumped and that it’s a tactic to rob him, that’s why he’s already on the phone, in case the man is actually beat up or if he is about to die by doing something he might regret.

Matt hated this part. It reminded him of the bullies that would slushee the New Directions or when Kurt got slammed to the lockers by Karaofsky, he hated seeing his friend’s mood being brought down from bullying. Even though they probably didn’t really know it, with Matt being quiet and 90% of McKinely literally thinking he’s mute, he cared about them all. Hell even the worst of the Glee club members, he cared about everyone.

He froze once he saw who was on the floor.

“Kurt? Oh-Oh my god. KURT!”

Matt kneeled down and shook Kurt’s body and checked for any breathing, muttering swears and praying that his old friend is alive.

A sigh of relief released from his mouth after hearing his breathing and a steady heartbeat.

Swiftly he sees the ambulance he called start to come on it’s way, luckily they were in the area.

Matt picked Kurt up and ran to meet the ambulance halfway.

“You’ll be okay, you’ll be okay, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes this looks so bad I might have to redo it because I’m not really proud of it but with time I might be able to make it better!
> 
> Edit: Finished editing and I’m kind of proud of it now.


	2. Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt meets people that are very important to Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, please read the last chapter if you were one of the first people to see this book since I added a few scenes involving Quinn and Finn.
> 
> This isn't my first time writing fan fiction but it has been my first time making a complete fanfic in over 2 years so let's see if I still got my writing skills!
> 
> This story starts off when Kurt is beaten up by New Yorkers for being gay after he saved another guy from being beaten up,  
5x15 (I believe in my last chapter I said 6x15, my bad!)

Unexpected things have happened that Matt would question about. Being gay? That's alright. Joining Glee club and basically committing social suicide? Past that, best decision he ever made at McKinely.

Seeing his old classmate/crush _4 years_ after they last talked beaten up in an alleyway in a different _city_? That was not what he was expecting on a Friday night. Should he stay? Should he go? It would be rude to interrupt Kurt's life now, and to just randomly pop up after years of silence. Was it destiny or a curse? He knew Kurt was alive but was really worried about his injuries. 

The waiting room was filled with small talk from various people, kids complaining about their fever, teenagers looking terrified to the bone on the thought of teenage pregnancy, elderly reading the daily newspaper. Anything he could think about to avoid his worries for the sophisticated Kurt Hummel.

"Blaine slow down! Jesus man." Matt shoots his head up to see a blonde Justin Bieber rip off talking to a short slicked back hair man. He can see their expressions that they are heavily worried about someone, was this Kurt's friends? He had never met these people before and they certainly weren't at Lima when he was still there. The blonde looks kinda worried and looks like he wants to beat up the first person that caused this. He looks tired and that he just rushed with the first pair of clothes he had on. The short one looks devastated, slicked back hair that makes his forehead show like a skinned color whiteboard. He seemed to be worried about someone then the blonde and-

Why does he suddenly have bad feelings towards this dude and wants to punch his face?

"Hi please can we see Kurt Hummel, I'm his boyfriend Blaine Anderson and I want to see him." 

Oh that's why he wants to punch him.

I mean the guy is probably nice, I guess, but still, it stings at a place he didn't know can sting. Yes, Matt has flirted and kissed other guys but, something left him feeling empty when he flirted with others, that same spark he would get just by smiling with Kurt in the hallways as they walked towards their next class. He never got serious with others, he almost had sex back when he lived at the dorms but left after the guy started getting controlling. Maybe that was why he adored Kurt so much, he knew what he wanted but also cared about Matt's decisions back when they were good friends. 

"I apologize, you cannot see him as of now and I cannot tell you his condition unless you are family, I already said no to one person, and you can chat with them until we can give you an update on his condition." The secretary said, as the blonde looked around Blaine, assuming that's his name retaliates when he says,

" I'm his fiancé, I'm technically family!"

You know that sting that appeared kind of hard on his heart? Replace that with a fucking bullet that went through his heart hearing the word fiancé. It'd be two years since he became a young adult and he's getting married? How much did Matt miss? Matt can see the secretary deny access to see Kurt, which Matt can respect since he was about as harsh as Blaine until his friend tells him something that makes Matt sweat to the core.

"Blaine none of our friends are here from Lima, and I don't recognize any of Kurt's NYADA friends, then who asked to see him first?" 

This could not get any worst.

"The young man over there, he was just as needy to see him as you." The secretary said as he pointed to where Matt is.

_Holy shi-_

Before he finished his thought the two men sat down next to Matt on both sides.

"Hello, sir, I was wonder-"

"Who the hell are you and why do you want to see Kurt, did you do this to him cause if you did I will beat the fu-"

"SAM! God, calm down, okay I'm very sorry dude. Let me introduce ourselves, I am Blaine and the Ken doll, that's my best friend Sam."

He gestures his hand out and hesitantly, Matt shakes it before introducing himself. "Matt Rutherford, I'm the guy that called the ambulance when I saw him at the alleyway." To his surprise it was Blaine that rational, his friend, the Ken doll, Sam was more of the hothead, as he kept sending a glare towards Matt as if he was trying to capture his soul. "I'm thankful that you brought my fiancé here, but may I ask your point of view, I'm just really worried about him. " Blaine mutters with puppy eyes. Matt has never hit a puppy before, _but_

Snap out of it! He's a genuinely nice person he can't be mean to him. Matt wants to like him but just feels jealous every time he foes. He does explain the story of finding him in an alleyway after walking to a night out in New York, and that Kurt was on the ground when he saw him and called for the ambulance. He didn't know who beat him up and that Kurt had to be the one to explain. He was worried about Kurt and and wanted to see him so he could catch up with him.

"We were close, friends back at Lima, " Matt smiled softly, which makes Sam calm down and Blaine relieved.

"You went to McKinley?" Blaine asks with curiosity.

"Yeah, I was with Puck and Mike when we first joined after Kurt helped us win our first football win. I left at the end of sophomore year though, maybe that's why I don't know you guys." Matt continued, strange because he doesn't like talking too much, when it's about Kurt he rambles on, he remembered Puck telling him that was gay when he found out Matt had a voice.

"Me and Kurt were close, and I want to fix things with him.” Matt spoke softly, making Blaine curious more then ever, Kurt never mentioned a Matt in Glee club, or anyone for that matter, besides maybe Mike.

"We didn't get in a fight, but I do want to be with that same closeness of friendship we were, and no I do not have feelings for him." Matt chuckled because he knew Blaine felt worried. It was a half lie, he had some feelings but that wasn't important. He just saw him after 4 years, and he wasn't even conscious yet, He can't just swoop in unexpectedly and try to steal Blaine's fiancé. 

"I used to be on the Warblers and Sam used to be a stripper." Blaine commented, trying to lighten the mood, which gets Sam irritated while him and Matt both laugh.

"Why did you tell him that!?"

"Sorry, _White Chocolate_." Sam was speechless, his face a burnt red tomato in embarrasement and excused himself to the bathroom, making the two men that were sitting down laugh.

Both were still worried about Kurt, and Blaine could tell Matt was trying to ease the mood so Blaine followed. Sam was his best friend after all and knew how to get him to leave. Blaine wanted to ask about Kurt and who he was back then. He could tell that Matt had some interest in Kurt and was actually jealous but could sense the respect in hiding it.

"So, about Kurt," Matt awkwardly muttered, stuttering his words more than Tina did during her freshman year. He was nervous, who wouldn't be talking about topics about what could of been the love of his life?

"How was his mental heath?" Both asked at the same time, looking puzzled when they heard their question. Did both really know Kurt that well? Matt started off first, talking about Kurt's struggles in hiding his sexuality. Which in reality was as believable as Tina having a stutter. He talked about the time he spotted Kurt picking up one of Ms-no, Mrs. Pillsbury's now after Blaine told him that she married Mr. Schue. Anyways, one of Mrs. Pillsbury's brochures which was a suicidal brochure when he spotted Kurt one day. The time that Kurt was bullied during Gaga week and dressing up as freaks to defend him, wearing his KISS outfit, Blaine smiling as it was his turn to gush about Kurt.

Blaine talked about him going to Dalton to spy on him for inspiration in a lesson, then talked about Karaofsky kissing Kurt which makes Matt both shocked and angry, unknown to anyone on which emotion was stronger. Blaine continued on about Kurt transferring and how they got together, their ups and downs, even the cheating. Both don't know why their talking so in dept with this but it might be because of what they had in common.

Kurt Hummel was what they had in common.

Small talk continued until he noticed 3 people walk in the room looking worried, not seeing Sam asking the secretary again for Kurt for the 3rd time. 

"Blaine where's Kurt? And who's-" Mercedes spoke, as her jaw drops and eyes widen. Artie has his eyes wide open and Rachel is covering her mouth in shock.

"MATT!" Mercedes and Rachel rush to hug him, accidentally pushing Blaine out of the way. Artie helps pick him up and joins the group hug, causing a scene towards the rest of the people in the room. 

"What are you doing here?" Artie asks as she quickly goes to his phone to text Mike and Tina on who they found, the missing dancer everyone missed. 

Before Matt could say anything, Blaine answers the question for him. They were grateful for Matt bringing Kurt here, and it was emotional and nostalgic at the same time. Matt could feel the emotions pouring out. Blaine's desperate sign to see Kurt reminded him of when Quinn gave birth to Beth.

Actually why the hell did that remind him of Blaine's expression.

He missed the atmosphere like this, with the New Directions, even though technically none of them were in the New Directions anymore. By heart, they all were apart of New Directions and in Glee club.

"You may see him now." A nurse walked in, looking at the New Directions as they gave each other a glance before standing up.

\-------------------

It was silent for hours. After Blaine sang his song, which made Matt realize he hasn't heard a random musical number in forever, everyone was silent, no one left for hours.

"Let's go home, we should leave him and Blaine together." as she gestures her hand to Blaine cuddling up to Kurt, who was still asleep.

"I don't know about that," Matt sighs, "I don't want to go back to my house."

"Why not? Is everything alright?" Mercedes puts her hand on Matt's shoulders to comfort him as he puts his hands over his head.

"I'm getting evicted in a week." His voice was shaky, he tried earning gigs and and roles but there was always someone better than him. That was why he always left for walks, excuses not to be home, knowing he was gonna lose it all.

"I'm poor, I'm running on a scholarship, and I just have a hard time living." This was new, to everyone. They knew of Matt being poor but never saw him be emotional over it. Then again when he was there a lot of crazy shit happened. Such as Kurt and Finn moving together. Quinn and Puck getting together. Or the horror of losing Glee Club when they got last in Regionals. 

"Why don't you live with Me, Kurt and Artie? We have extra space now that everyone else moved out. Well I think Santana is staying for a bit" Rachel suggested. Blaine was uneasy and Artie was hesitant. Mercedes suggested that he could live with her but Sam supported the idea of him living with Rachel, Kurt and Artie, mostly out of jealousy so Mercedes isn't living with an attractive guy. 

Matt nods as he smiles. "Sure." He picks up a pen and starts writing down the address to his house to help him pack.

"Hey Sam, can we talk outside real quick?" Blaine asks as he plants a kiss on Kurt's forehead and pushes Sam out the door. Matt gives Artie his address and starts leaving, Mercedes, Rachel, also leaving to find a taxi. Matt starts to leave before deciding to write a note for Kurt to at least inform him when he wakes up. 

As he finishes his note for Kurt and sets it down to the table next to him. He grabs Kurt's hand and rubs his thumb against Kurt's. What could have been the one he loved, and it was too late now. the time he got to know Blaine was nice and pleasant. He was suitable for a guy like Kurt. Someone that can handle his sass and love for strong female singers. Or marathons on women empowerment. 

"Blaine?" He froze, Kurt was awake but it seemed that his eyelids were halfway open as he slowly sat up. Holding Matt's hand _tight_ and-

_Oh my god. _

Before he finishes that thought, Kurt cups Matt's face and leans in, and why is he leaning in to this is not right.

Matt had to put their foreheads together first in order to stop both of them from making a bad decision. The temptation to kiss him was so hard to resist. 

No, it wasn't right, he can't do this. If he wants Kurt to kiss him then it he'd rather want Kurt to know that he was kissing him instead of Blaine. 

"I'm not Blaine." Matt bluntly said, as he moved away. Kurt's eyes widen as he whispers something so quiet, that Matt could barely hear his name being called as he is hugged Kurt tightly. But stops the hug too soon once he realized what he's done.

"Oh my god I'm SO SORRY! I thought you were Blaine, wait what are you doing here?" Before Matt could reply he could hear Rachel yelling as she starts walking towards the room. "Matt! We got the taxi, hurry up!" 

"I got to go, rest more please, I'll explain everything tomorrow." Matt explains, holding Kurt's hands with both of his, and before he lets go, kisses his hand and smiles, running off to find Rachel. Leaving a confused but happy Kurt.

Kurt sighs as he looks at the door where Matt left, " Matt Rutherford, what the hell goes on in your head?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! Idk when the next chapter will be but I’ll try to get it done when I have time, feel free to ask any questions to sum up any loops!


	3. Haven’t Met You Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt cheers up the New Directions alumni.

Matt, for the first time in years, was actually speechless. His night went from living alone and being evicted to moving in with your former crush’s apartment with his fiancé helping him move. When he left to get his stuff, Blaine and Sam kept giving glances at his direction, Blaine suggesting that they’d be fine if he could move in with them instead so it’s not as cluttered. Matt could tell Blaine didn’t want him in the same apartment as his fiancé and _wait_

Did Blaine even know he was gay?

He never really admitted it, and he won’t deny it if they ask. It’s just never been brought up and he consistently referenced Kurt as just good friends. Hell he didn’t even know if Kurt knew he was gay. Matt cringed at himself for leaning in and almost kissing Kurt. For one, if Kurt thinks he’s straight he’s now really embarrassed and is currently crying himself to sleep, or Kurt fell asleep and probably thought seeing him was a hallucination. Or probably a mix of both ideas. 

Blaine was a good guy though, he had to admit it. He thanked Blaine for taking care of Kurt from Karaofsky and from whoever this Sebastian guy was when they talked back at the waiting room the night before.

“Thank you again, are you sure it’s okay?” Matt asked as he looked at Rachel bringing the last of Matt’s stuff. 

“You were in Glee club, you’re family Matt, plus Santana is leaving for a little while after Brittany comes to visit and take her to lesbian island. And Artie is moving to the dorms at his film school, we have the space.” Mercedes smiled as she tossed the stuff in the trunk of the taxi. 

Artie snorted. “When’d you learn to talk so much? Pretty sure you hated talking and I’m certain that Mike was basically your translator.”

“Being silent doesn’t really get you a job.”

“Get a job at the Spotlight Diner!” Rachel suggested, Matt shook his head. The Spotlight Diner sounded like fun, but Matt was still shy and preferred not to stand out as much.

“Come on, Kurt, Santana and Rachel all got really close from hanging out together and it’s basically Glee with solos this time.” Artie commented as Mercedes helped him into the taxi. Matt sighed. “Maybe, lets go to sleep, we’re all tired.”

That night none of them could really sleep, so they decided to just sleep over at each Rachel’s apartment, Matt crashing the couch and Blaine slumped on Kurt’s bed. In the end Matt took the offer to just be the waiter there. After Gunter described him as the quiet sexy type, he got the job and his shift started next week.

Santana was happy to see Matt, but also disgusted at how his appearance somehow got worst ever since he left Lima. For one he has a beard, and his hair is overgrown. So in the morning she decided to take Matt to a barber after making him shave his beard.

Matt was depressed after he lost that manliness in him when he finally shaved after half a year. Then Santana said that if Kurt were to see him right now he’d probably resemble the horrible people that left him there in the alleyway. 

“How do I look?” Matt asked as he exited the shop. His head, basically shaved and he lost the beard, resembling a 2009 version of himself.

“Like 4 years younger, now come on we got to start heading over since Porcelain’s visiting hours are opening soon.” Santana says as she pushes Matt towards the first subway they see and enters. 

Meanwhile, Blaine and Sam has walked towards the hospital after they left early morning to buy some food for everyone, knowing that they would all probably be staying there most of the day.

“Do you even know if he’s gay?” Sam asked as he took a bite out of his bagel.

Unfortunately Blaine was eating a Cronut and happened to choke on it after hearing Sam’s question. “I mean he’s really into Kurt, and my gaydar senses with how he looks at Kurt screams gay.” Blaine commented, finishing his third cronut as he noticed that Sam stopped walking. With a grin on his face as if a lightbulb appeared on top of his head.

“Why don’t you ask him to be in a threesome with Kurt, and see how he’ll reacts. If he says yes, you’ll have a good time and if he says no. Well you have your answer.” Sam proposed with a stupid grin, and Blaine almost dropped the Cronuts for his friends.

Matt was, quite handsome. And if he were gay and if Kurt never got with him then well, maybe he’d flirt with him.

But right he can’t seem to help but be jealous at Matt. Since Matt was handsome, and apparently somehow got a job now at the Spotlight Diner after Rachel posted a photo of Matt at the Spotlight holding his uniform on Facebook. Now he lived with Kurt, and Rachel.

He was a good friend to Kurt and everyone else seemed to care for him when he talked about his eviction. Which Blaine wasn’t really convinced until he saw the eviction paper at his door himself. When Matt couldn’t bare to look at it he felt bad, everything that he said was true and he was treating him like a dirtbag.

“He’s a good person, you know that right? “ Sam explained, when Mercedes talked with him that night on Matt and who he was, she talked about how he stood up for minorities of the Glee Club when Sue took over.

“Let’s not talk about this anymore.” Blaine muttered as he started speed walking.

“HEY! WAIT UP BLAINE!” Sam yelled as Blaine started walking faster to the hospital. 

——————————————

“Would you be interested in a threesome with Blaine and Kurt.” Sam blurted out as he was panting after Blaine ran and appeared a few minutes before Sam entered.

Matt was _speechless_ when he heard Sam’s proposal and Blaine’s eyes had widened.

“Okay, I’m going to the lady’s room, ladies, care to follow?”Santana stood up and left, Rachel and Mercedes quickly stood up after looking at each other and quickly followed Santana. 

“I’m gonna go check the secretary if we can see him now. “ Artie spoke as he dragged Sam with him.

Which left a shocked Blaine and a tomato looking Matt Rutherford. At least, Blaine got his answer on if Matt was gay, and that he might have liked Kurt at one point.

“I’m guessing your red because yo-“

“I’m a virgin.” Mutt bluntly said looking down, his eyes closed trying to calm himself down. Blaine’s eyes widened, as his jaw dropped on the floor.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, first off, no. I’d rather have a twosome with someone I love then a soon to be married couple.” Matt said as he pointed at the ring on Blaine’s finger. 

“Two, have you even talked to Kurt about me instead from others and what he thinks?” Matt asked and saw that from Blaine facepalming himself, proved that he has not. 

“I’m sorry. Your just, new to me, I don’t know you that well and now your’e moving into my fiancé’s apartment.” Was what Blaine could only mutter as he sat down next to him. To his surprise Matt simply patted his back and waited for the news to see Kurt.

Everything’s changing. Matt thought. Same old friends, but they were different now. Rachel is nicer towards her friends now, Artie is more confident when he talks and Mercedes is a bigger diva then ever. That last thought makes Matt chuckle. And when he saw Quinn nearly a year ago when he visited Finn’s grave he could tell so much had changed. Yes she was grieving and she had bags under her eyes, but saw how she was strong. She barely said any words to Matt and knew that if this scenario had happened Sophomore year, she’d be on the floor of the grass, crying. 

Then there Mike and he was unbelievably proud of his boy, majoring in dance and following his dreams. Tina attending Brown University and following her dreams of performing. He even heard about Puck joining the military after Finn’s death, which surprised Matt the most, next to Karaofsky kissing Kurt in his Junior year.

Kurt was apparently attending NYADA, and Matt couldn’t be anymore proud at him. He was also having an internship at Vogue and worked at the Spotlight diner. Matt could barely hold one job and college, how the _hell_ could Kurt manage all that?

He was offered to be an escort at one point when he was at a gay bar in New York once. He shivered at the idea of losing his virginity to some guy he didn’t even know and quickly declined. Since then he hasn’t found a place that would offer him a decent job.

Thank god Santana convinced the manager to give him a job, that he started next week. And he owes Rachel big time for letting him live with her and Kurt. His life basically turned upside down thanks to his old friends. And he does owe them big time for giving him so much overnight.

“Do you know anyone that plays the guitar?” Matt asked, Blaine looked up to him and pointed his finger at Sam, who was talking to the secretary. 

Matt had the perfect idea to pay them back.

——————————————

Kurt didn’t really sleep that night. Was he hallucinating or did an older bearded Matt Rutherford _kiss his hand_ after he almost kissed him on the _lips_?

Kurt sighed as he just stared at the ceiling. God forbid what Blaine’s feeling right now or what the others may be thinking. He looked older and,

Still had that horrible sense of fashion.

Kurt smiled at that thought. He wanted to keep contact but Matt didn’t even have Facebook or MySpace and was just thrilled that his promise to see him was met. The bigger question is how was he at the same hospital as Kurt? Why was he in New York?

He would be lying if he said during his sophomore year that Matt was, definitely hot. When they were both picked from Sue’s kids they spent a fair amount of time together. Mostly Kurt talking and Matt just smiling idiotically.

That was then, and this is now. Matt was just a long time friend that was probably straight for Rachel Berry. Plus he already found the love of his life and his name was Blaine Anderson, or Blaine Warbler, and in a few months, maybe Blaine Anderson-Hummel.

Suddenly it was daytime and the nurse had walked in, had he really been thinking that long?

“Hello Kurt Hummel, you have visitors that would like to see you.” The nurse smiled as she gestured her hand, and Blaine, Sam, Rachel, Mercedes, Artie, Santana and,

_Matt_?

So it wasn’t a hallucination.

So he really almost kissed a guy that he thought was his _fiancé_.

But why does Matt look so different from last night? Did he get a haircut and shave his beard? He looks so similar, like he hadn’t changed in 4 years.

Well, he does look more toned then usually, Kurt will admit as he glanced at his body when he started looking downwards towards the floor.

“Hey, long time no see?” Matt tried to play it cool but Kurt laughed and just gave Matt another hug. 

“Nice to see you again Matt, what are you doing here?” Kurt asked joyfully as he released from the hug to look at Matt’s eyes. 

“I was the one that brought you here, who hurt you?” His eyes darkened, and he could tell that Blaine and Sam’s smile dropped, clearly wanting to know who was behind this. Rachel and Artie’s eyes widened as Santana and Mercedes stood up from their seat, dying to know.

“Some random guys beating up this guy in an alley for being gay, I stood up for him and then he ran and I was hit with a brick, next thing you know I was knocked out afterwards.” Kurt smiled and held Blaine’s hand as he could tell what he was thinking. 

“I wanna kill whoever did this to you.” Sam commented as he put his hands over his head.

“Don’t say that Sam, you don’t mean that.” Mercedes jumped in to prevent Sam from doing anything.

“It’s my fault Kurt I’m so sorry.” Rachel bumped in and started walking closer.

“He/I would’ve done it either way.” Matt and Kurt blurted our at the same time. Which caused them to look at each other and snicker.

“Since Gaga week, he stood up to Karaofsky and that other dude, we all know that Kurt’s strong and would defend any one of us.” Matt smiled as he signaled Sam to get the guitar. 

“You didn’t talk this much in highschool, last time I remembered you talked this much was, your goodbye party.” Kurt smiled and looked up with glistening eyes. It was really him, in the flesh, and older to. 

He wish Matt was there to see all the events that happened the next two years. Maybe is he sang Born this Way he could’ve put, ‘Hates Talking’ on his shirt. Or maybe be there for Rachel’s party where everyone got drunk.

Now he wonders what Matt would be drunk, if he would be the exact opposite and be more of a extrovert.

That’s in his to do list of things to do now. 

“I go against my morals of speaking sometime, and I’m still getting used to talking.” Matt shyly smiled as he closed at door, showing generosity to the people who didn’t want to hear music 8 am in the morning.

Oh my god was 

Was _Matt Rutherford_ about to sing a _solo_?

“This is for everyone, for their hospitality, and I hopes it brightens the mood for everyone.” Matt smiled as Sam began strumming his guitar,

Next thing he knew a full orchestrated version of the song Matt was planning to sing scared him, Artie laughing at the Matt being scared.

“You’ll get used to it.”

Matt just shook his head and it looked like he was panicking, then he looked at Kurt and smiled, then started to sing.

**[Michael Bublé, Haven’t Met You Yet]**

(If you don’t wanna read it just listen to the song and come back afterwards :D ) 

_I'm not surprised_

_Not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times_

_I stopped keepin' track_

_Talk myself in_

Matt smiled as he starts dancing, becoming more confident each word, thank god Kurt didn’t have a roommate or else that roommate would’ve gotten them kicked out. 

_I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up_

_Then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

The girls and guys harmonized as they looked at Kurt, Blaine tightening his hand with Kurt’s.

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you kid, that I'll give so much more than I get_

Matt stays dancing like a goofball as he twirls Mercedes, tangoes with Santana, disco dances with Sam, sways with Rachel and tap dances with Blaine. How Matt has not gotten a job yet surprised everyone with how talented he is.

_I just haven't met you yet_

_I might have to wait_

_I'll never give up_

_I guess it's half timing _

_And the other half's luck_

_Wherever you are_

_Whenever it's right_

_You come out of nowhere and into my life_

By this time Artie got his camera out to start filming, smiling as Matt continued.

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And baby your love is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every possibility _

_But somehow I know that will all turn out_

_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you kid, I'll give so much more than I get _

_I just haven't met you yet_

_They say all's fair_

_In love and war_

_But I won't need to fight it_

_We'll get it right_

_And we'll be united_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And being in your life is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every single possibility_

He sits and the song gets more emotional, Matt looks down and his voice lowers, the next words being more emotional. 

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_

_And I'll work, to work it out_

_Promise you kid, I'll give more than I get_

_Than I get, than I get, than I get_

The tempo rises as Matt flips his way up, dancing more professionally as he continues the next few verses. 

_Oh you know it will all turn out_

_And you'll make me work, so we can work, to work it out _

_And I promise you kid, to give so much more than I get_

_Yeah I just haven't met you yet_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Oh promise you kid_

_To give so much more than I get_

_I said love, love, love, love, love, love, love_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Love, love, love, love, love, love_

He takes one look at Kurt and grins like an idiot.

_I just haven't met you yet_

Matt finished and he bows, which receives a major applause from the audience in the room, being his friends.

“Matt you’ve been hiding talent from us from day 1, why didn’t you sing back in Lima?” Rachel asked, absolutely stunned and amazed at the performance. “You honestly would’ve been competing with Finn for solos!” Mercedes implied, which was somewhat true. Matt’s face began to throw a shade of red of embarrassment. Well atleast it was only a few people in this room that saw him sing.

Artie awkwardly chuckled as he turned his wheelchair to face Matt. “Hehe, uhm, by the way I uploaded your video on YouTube, it has 1 million hit already.” Artie lent Matt his phone and he just looked at it. 

_“Matt Rutherford sings for his friend beaten up by homophobes.” _

That was the most blunt thing he’s ever seen with his name on it. Matt’s jaw drops when he sees the amount of views in under 10 minutes. 

“How the- when did- holy shi-“ 

“Your talking to the only guy in the wheelchair in Lima, that competed and won nationals Junior year. Plus film school chicks love me, I just pulled in a few favors and-“

Matt couldn’t listen to what Artie has to say, he was generally speechless. He was shy, hated talking, avoided the spotlight. 

Now he’s on Most Popular videos on YouTube. When Matt said his life turned upside down thanks to them, he was grateful, but exposing his talent to the _internet_? That was a whole new level of change and it was frightening.

“Well, Shaft, it seems there’s a lot of thirsty people on the internet.” Santana laughed at the comments and showed Blaine and Kurt the a few of them.

_“with dance moves like that he can work those hips well ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”_

That was the only comment Kurt saw before he pushed the phone away and groaned. “I didn’t need to see that comment.” He said with pure disgust and Blaine just laughed.

For Matt, these next few months will be one _hell_ of a rollercoaster. 


	4. The Summary You Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summary that is 9 months late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It’s been a while, I’m sorry but I owe you guys an explanation which will be at the end of the chapter, here’s a summary though to fill in what I would’ve written.
> 
> Before you read though, please do your best for help in the Black Lives Movement. The website below will be a link to petitions and donations you can help in the movement.
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

This is what would’ve happened in this story to those that want to know what happens after.

Matt would have moments with each of the Glee’s New York cast. He’ll be one of the reasons Klaine would break up in the timeskip.

He would be present during Rachel’s broadway debut of Funny Girl. Since Tina was present he would talk with her about Mike. Matt would mention that Mike likes to take things slowly and that’s why he fell in love with her. This prevents Tina from proposing to Mike at the wedding in Season 6.

Matt would live in a public college dorms and plans to major in dance. When Klaine breaks up he moves in with Kurt to help with rent. 

There would be flashbacks to how Mike, Matt and Puck join New Directions in season 1. Matt’s arc revolves around the struggles of being poor while pursuing his dreams of opening a dance studio, which he does at the end of season 6.

He’d be present with the New Directions alumni with Mike, and be present for when the S6 cast is recruited.

Since Mike and Matt are present, Puck stays a bit longer and they reconnect. Puck would mention his brother Jake and there would be a whole adventure on them gathering the season 4 newbies. 

Jake and Matt would have a friendship since they both come from single mothers, growing up with a poor family, and being alone. There would be a chapter of Matt helping Jake and Marley get back together with the help of Kurt, Mike, and Puck.

Dalton would never have burnt down and the New Directions would have enough members to compete with the season 4 newbies.

Blaine would be a semi antagonist but try to win back Kurt. Kurt would make the decision to not get back with Blaine and he’d learn to not be in a toxic relationship, to accept the fact and move on. This would be Kurt’s arc, in this story, Blaine and Kurt’s relationship was toxic and Kurt would learn that what they had was nice, but there were too many problems.

Sue would try to break up HummelFord. She would do the same thing with Blaine and Karaofsky. With Matt she would make fun of his appearance, specifically his clothing choice that looks like he came out of a Kidz Bop music video.

The Elevator scene would be different. With Matt being around Kurt and Blaine don’t really connect as well. Matt would remind Kurt to charge his phone since they text often so he would be able to text Matt for help at McKinley, since calling 911 would make them miss the performances during that episode.

Kurt and Matt would always be there for each other and there would be moments that would make their relationship feel natural to the readers, their first kiss would be at the Brittana wedding.

I never looked too far but I would imagine that their would be around 10 chapters during the 5 years timeskip. Their first date would be at the football field at McKinley. Their first fight would be about the different paths they have, it would be resolved though once they realized that they loved each other.

The first time they would say they loved each other is a date at the Statue of Liberty. 

Matt would be terrified as fuck at Burt. Burt would be worried about Kurt’s love life after Blaine, and Matt would have this whole point of view of 

_ Oh Fuck I’m Screwed. _

It’d be a field day.

There’s a moment with Mike, Matt, and Kurt on Finn's death and there would be a flashback of how Matt and Finn met.

Matt would have solos with Kurt, love songs, though I’d let you decide that one. But if it were my decision it’d be Counting Stars by the OneRepublic or With You by Chris Brown. The final chapter before the, “I Lived,” performance would have Matt proposing to Kurt in Paris.

Rory, Marley, and Myron would return in the, “I Lived,” performance. Just a fun little detail.

The endgame ships that were not originally endgame are:

HummelFord, WildeAbrams, Tike, and Jarley

(Unique and Ryder possibly but I don’t know if they end up dating in the series or not so I’ll leave it blank.)

(Possibly Blaine and Karaofsky to)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, but please listen. The reason why I stopped this fanfic was because I lost interest during this time because I am a highschooler. I want to have these experiences like Homecoming, Football Games, and Fall Festivals. I lost interest over time and I’m very sorry. This is like 9 months late and I apologize. I didn’t realize that this fanfic would be known as this is an underrated ship.  
But if you want to see other works from me, I have been getting into the Star Wars MMO and I have a plan for it and you can check it out if you want :)  
It’s a fanfic series between my Jedi Knight Ryo Jali and The Republic Spy Theron Shan. If you like fluff I suggest checking it out. Thank you!


End file.
